


А обречённость сменится надеждой

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Series: Texts 2018 [4]
Category: Naruto
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: У каждого за спиной свои потери, свои сожаления и ужасы, но ничто не вечно под этим солнцем. Даже в такой непроглядной тьме нет-нет да мелькает слабый, призрачный луч света.





	А обречённость сменится надеждой

**Author's Note:**

> Заявка_450_фикшен 2018  
> Дисклеймер: все права принадлежат автору манги «Наруто» Кисимото Масаси. Я отказываюсь от любых притязаний на коммерческую выгоду от публикации.

— Мне очень жаль, Сакура-чан...

Но Сакура ничего не слышит. Весь окружающий мир растворяется в  
тумане её грез, разрушает внутренний мир, цветы в котором вянут, луг  
очерняется смертью, отдаваясь протяжными стуками сердца и оседая слезами  
собственной никчемности. Если бы она была рядом, тогда, в тот миг, смогла  
бы спасти его. Она одна из лучших медиков, но родной ребенок стал  
причиной тому, что её не было на фронте. Её не пустил муж, но сама она  
четко понимала, что не может бросить ребенка на произвол судьбы. Если и  
им суждено было бы умереть, то она бы умерла со своим сыном.  
Эта страшная война закончилась, унеся множество жизней, в том числе и  
жизнь мужа. Многие пали в бою бесстрашными героями с мыслью, что  
должны защитить свою семью и всех жителей страны. Сами гражданские не  
прятались за невидимой каменной стеной, дрожа от страха, а всеми силами  
помогали тем, кто нуждался в помощи.  
Сакура моргает, сжимает губы в тонкую полоску, едва сдерживая свои  
вырывающиеся диким зверем эмоции. Сакура помнит ту женщину, которая  
помогала ей с сыном во всем: делилась едой и одеждой, просто помогала  
выжить. А когда на город напали вражеские солдаты, она чудом смогла  
спасти их, отдав свою жизнь.  
Сакуре кажется, что её руки пропитаны нестираемой кровью. Кровью  
спасительницы.  
Сакуре кажется, что она вот-вот умрет сама от разрывающих душу в  
клочья мыслей, от удушающего кома в горле, от невыносимой боли в голове,  
отдаваемой в виски. Женщина, которая на протяжении двух лет была рядом,

помогала ей во всем, при этом не жалея ничего, даже себя, умерла на её  
глазах. Муж, который обещал вернуться, погиб героем на войне.  
Теперь у неё остался лишь семилетний сын. Теперь у неё никого нет. И  
потерять сына она просто-напросто не может. Единственного родного  
человека, который слишком рано пережил весь этот ужас дней, которому, как  
и ей, нужен человек рядом.  
Сакура сглатывает, во рту чертовски сухо, потрескавшиеся губы, мокрые  
от слез, которые она так и не смогла сдержать, а сердце, кажется, сжимается  
от душевных тягот и боли. Ему не сказали отступать, просто человек не  
дошел: забыли, плюнули — Сакура не знает, но он оставался сидеть в окопах,  
отбивать вражеские атаки, погибнув вместе со своими подчиненными.  
— Его храбрость и полная отдача сил своему делу очень помогли нам в этой

победе.

Эти слова, которые эхом повторяются в затуманенном разуме, её не  
успокаивают. Нисколько.  
Она осталась без мужа. Сын — без отца. Они — без дома.  
Кажется, Сакура с каждым днем теряет надежду на подаренную ей жизнь.  
Над её головой — свинцовое небо. Темные громоздкие тучи будто давят  
на хрупкие плечи, легкий ветерок окутывает словно шершавой веревкой.  
Сакура крепко сжимает маленькую ручонку сына, боясь, что вот-вот  
потеряет и его. В городе все голодают. В городе каждый цепляется за эту  
тонкую ниточку жизни: выпрашивают, воруют или даже где-то в темном  
переулке убивают за кусочек хлеба. Война закончилась, но спокойные дни  
ещё не настали — все ещё мрачные, до дрожи пугающие, окутывающие  
паутиной отчаяния, они нещадно душат.  
В туманное утро Сакура выдыхает воздух. Наверное, будет дождь.  
Очистит ли он этот гнилой мир, подарит ли ему долгожданное освобождение  
от этого противного дегтя? Сакуру трясет. Она вновь перематывает события  
кошмарных дней, где на её глазах вражеские солдаты насиловали женщин,  
убивали каждого встречного, сжигали детей. Где на их лицах не было  
никакого сочувствия, будто все эти ужасающие действия приносили им  
неописуемое наслаждение. От этих воспоминаний, кажется, не спастись. Они  
будут продолжать мучить её на протяжении всей жизни, преследовать её во  
снах, окрашивая их в темно-алый цвет, заставляя её сжиматься от душевной  
боли и глотать слезы своего неравнодушия. Она помнит, как на её руках умер  
ребенок, которого она не сумела спасти. Как его мать умоляла сделать все  
возможное, истекая кровью и потихоньку теряя сознание. Она помнит, как на

весь этот хаос смотрел сын, плакал, прижимался к ней, громко-громко зовя  
её, надрывая горло. Из-за всех этих всплывших воспоминаний Сакура не  
заметила, как взгляд темных детских глаз обеспокоенно уставился на неё, как  
детский голос взволнованно закричал «мама».  
Сакуру резко выдергивает из душевного кошмара.  
— Что такое, Обито, мальчик мой? — женщина приседает перед сыном,  
держа его за маленькие плечи.  
— Мам, куда мы идем? — вытянув губы и надув щечки, спрашивает  
Обито.  
Сакура на мгновение замирает. Она приоткрывает рот, но не в силах  
выдавить хоть звука; сжимает дрожащие губы, сдерживая вырывающиеся  
эмоции.  
— Секрет, — Сакура улыбается и треплет темные волосы, борется со  
внутренней слабой «я».  
А мальчишка улыбается в ответ. Весело, так по-детски, по-доброму, а у  
Сакуры от этого невыносимо сжимается сердце. В её глазах сын слишком  
сильно исхудал, потрепанная старая одежда на нем висит, нежное личико  
местами в пыли. Послевоенные дни — самое трудное время для всех  
гражданских. Едва ли можно найти место жительства, ведь все вокруг  
разрушено, едва ли можно прокормить себя — а что говорить про семью! —  
еды категорически не хватает для поддержания жизни. А она, Сакура  
Харуно, бывший военный медик, не может найти работу, нормальный  
ночлег, еду — не для себя, а для сына. И теперь она просто-напросто не  
может ничего сделать, кроме как оставить Обито в детдоме в надежде, что  
хоть там он сможет выжить. Она едва ли смогла найти там место для сына,  
умоляя на коленях его принять, приютить, позаботиться о нем.  
Ей невыносимо больно расставаться с ним. А еще больше невыносимо —  
знать наперед, как он отреагирует, уже видеть, как он будет рыдать,  
надрывисто звать её, умолять не уходить, остаться, всегда быть рядом.  
А ведь все так и вышло.  
Обито не хочет оставаться в этом неизвестном ему месте. С этими  
чужими людьми и детьми. Он хочет быть только рядом с мамой.  
— Папа тоже обещал, что вернется! — рыдает, глотает собственные  
слезы, рвет свое горло вырывающимися эмоциями. — Не уходи, не оставляй  
меня одного, мама!

Сакура улыбается. Треплет темные волосы, вытирает град соленых  
капель, скатывающихся по пыльным щечкам, и уходит, ничего не говоря  
сыну на прощание. Слишком трудно выдавить хоть слово. Слишком  
невыносимо слышать родной детский плач, слышать мальчишеский голос,  
что так громко зовет её «мама». Невыносимо покидать сына, который  
потерял отца, а теперь собственными глазами видит спину матери, что  
оставляет его одного.  
Сакура вдыхает влажный воздух, под ногами чувствует холодный металл.  
Шея обвязана средней толщины веревкой, на конце которого привязан  
булыжник. Голова кружится, трещит на части, боль отдает в виски, и Сакура  
готова кричать. Кричать от всего. От жизни, которая окрашена в кровавый  
цвет и пахнет смертью дорогих людей. От своей никчемности — медик,  
который никого не смог спасти, медик, который дал ребенку умереть, медик,  
который теперь кончает жизнь самоубийством.  
Сакура знает, что в Аду для нее приготовлен отдельный котел.  
Раз.  
Сакура собирается с мыслями. Отбрасывает все ненужное куда-то  
подальше, старается не думать о недавних днях. Сердце набирает бешеный  
ритм. Щеки заливает алым, жгут, горят.  
Два.  
Сакура с моста смотрит вниз: там быстро движется грязная река. Она  
снова глубоко вдыхает воздух. Кажется, в последний раз.  
Три.  
Закрывает глаза. Все. Готова.  
И резко открывает их, чувствуя, как падает в чьи-то объятия. Кто-то  
неожиданно схватил её за руку, потянул на себя, и Сакура встретилась со  
взглядом темных холодных глаз и лишь только потом ушла в  
обволакивающее разум забвение.  
Она просыпается от надоедающих лучей солнца, что, пробираясь сквозь  
окна, освещают всю комнату. Слабость ощущается по всему телу, на  
кончиках пальцев, которыми пошевелить просто не в состоянии. До Сакуры  
не сразу доходит, что она находится в неизвестном для нее помещении.  
Серые — когда-то белые — стены, местами сходит краска. Скрипучая койка,

на которой лежит она, и стол, за которым сидит мужчина лет тридцати семи.  
Кажется, тот самый, остановивший её попытку умереть.  
— Встать сможешь? — голос холоден, как и глаза. Сакура нервно  
сглатывает, издает лишь слабый стон. — Тебе надо хорошо поесть, чтобы  
больше не падать от потери сознания. Еда на столе, — последние слова  
произнес с неким презрением, будоража застывшую кровь Харуно.  
Он выходит. Дверь с противным скрипом закрывается, и Сакура остается  
наедине со своими мыслями. За окном, кажется, хороший день, а в душе  
бушует буря. Сакура закрывает лицо руками, выпуская все накопившиеся  
эмоции. Ей не дали умереть. Почему?  
Сакура просыпается от детских криков, среди которых слышит голос  
Обито. У уголков глаз застывшие слезы, губы дрожат, и эта дрожь проходит  
по всему телу. Теперь в окно пробираются серебряные лучи огромной луны.  
Небо черное-черное, как её сон. Тишина давит свинцовой плитой на хрупкие  
женские плечи, и Сакура отчетливо слышит, как бешено стучит её сердце.  
Голова гудит, в виски что-то давит, в ушах звенит.  
Сакура Харуно не хочет так больше жить.  
Сакура Харуно хочет умереть.  
— Ты снова не притронулась к еде, — спокойным тоном произносит  
неизвестный, но почему-то в его голосе Сакура слышит разочарование. Он не  
смотрит на нее, читает какую-то незнакомую ей книгу, но Харуно уверена,  
что его черные глаза все так же холодны, словно лед.  
Солнце нещадно жжет глаза, комната наполняется шумом из открытых  
окон. Сакура укутывается в одеяло с головой, словно пытаясь спрятаться от  
этого мира. Плакать не хочется, ровно как и существовать в этой реальности.  
Желудок просит еды, кажется, на всю комнату.  
Резкий шум отодвинутого стула. Негромкие стуки мужских каблуков.  
Свет ударяет в глаза, и Сакура снова видит этот безразличный взгляд.  
Мужчина хватает её за запястье, тянет женщину на себя, а потом неожиданно  
впихивает в рот булку белого хлеба.  
— Жуй.  
Сакура кашляет, с ненавистью смотрит на неизвестного ей мужчину, но  
выполняет его то ли приказ, то ли просьбу.

— Я — Учиха Итачи. Мое звание тебе не обязательно знать, — он хмуро  
смотрит в окно, куда-то вдаль — Сакура не может уловить эту невидимую  
точку. — Я многое повидал в этой войне. Кого-то сумел спасти, а кого-то —  
нет, — десятисекундное молчание. — Война вроде бы закончилась, надо  
радоваться, проживать эту подаренную Богом жизнь. И мне просто противно  
от осознания того, что молодая женщина решила распрощаться с ней.  
Сакура молчит. В голове появляются все пережитые моменты этих  
страшных дней. Противно, да? Жить дальше... А как можно жить дальше,  
когда все голодают, сын в детдоме совсем один, а она никак не может помочь  
ни ему, ни себе.  
Сакура просто не знает, как ей жить дальше. Как не просыпаться ночами  
от кошмарных снов, разрывающих душу в клочья, как не прокручивать всю  
ту жестокость вражеских солдат вновь и вновь? Как прекратить слышать  
крики гражданских, детей, что просили о помощи, о спасении, но были  
беспощадно убиты или даже сожжены? Жить, голодать, продолжать просить  
о помощи.  
Даже сейчас ей продолжают помогать: спасли, подарили жилье и еду. А  
она помочь никому не смогла, даже собственному ребенку, оставив его  
одного среди чужих людей. Бесполезная, слабая, убитая... Она до сих пор  
ощущает на своих руках кровь тех, кто отдал за неё жизнь, кровь тех, кто  
умер на её глазах, кровь тех, кому она не смогла помочь.  
Война закончилась. И что она сможет сделать полезного?  
Дни неспешно сменяют друг друга. Они длятся так медленно и так  
мучительно, даруя все новые темы для размышления о своей никчемности. За  
окном — серый дождь, в комнате — убивающая тишина. Сакура совсем  
одна. Она укутывается в одеяло, сжимается в комочек, словно испуганный  
котенок, едва ли сдерживает свои слезы. Не плакать. Не здесь. Не перед  
Учихой Итачи.  
Протяжный скрип двери. Стук мужских каблуков. Сакура открывает глаза  
и видит бледную стену, не решается повернуться к пришедшему. В комнате  
по-прежнему тишина, которая уже отдается звоном в ушах. Сакура сильно  
прикусывает нижнюю губу, ощущая соленый привкус собственных слез.  
Слабая. Не сдержалась.  
— Знаешь, а у меня сын есть. Ему семь лет, — Сакура сглатывает,  
собирается с мыслями, глубоко вдыхая воздух. Надо успокоиться. Не выдать  
своих слез неизвестному мужчине, захотевшему её спасти и пригреть у себя  
дома, — и он остался без отца и видел, как родная мать покидает его,  
оставляет в неизвестном ему месте совсем одного.

Голос предательски дрожит, а слезы не перестают катиться по щекам и  
падать на подушку, оставляя на ней темный след.  
Итачи молчит, но Сакура ощущает, как он холодным взглядом смотрит на  
неё. Ей страшно повернуться к нему лицом, взглянуть в его леденящие  
темные глаза. Сакура не знает, почему вообще решила рассказать все то, что  
её тяготит на протяжении этих нескольких дней. Ему, незнакомому человеку,  
который спас её от холодных объятий реки и до сих пор терпит её капризные  
выходки. То ему пришлось с силой заставить есть, то теперь пытается  
выгнать её с кровати, чтобы прогуляться.  
— На моих глазах погибло столько людей: погиб ребенок, которого мать  
просила спасти, погибла женщина, которая помогала нам жить, — Сакура  
впивается ногтями в свои плечи. — А я... А я ничего не смогла сделать, даже  
отблагодарить её...  
— Я не меньше тебя повидал смертей на этой войне. Многие отдали  
жизни, чтобы защитить своих товарищей, в том числе и меня, — Итачи  
говорит спокойно, неторопливо, продолжая смотреть на дрожащую  
женщину. — Ты смогла спасти своего ребенка — это самое главное. Ты  
отдала всю свою жизнь ему и даже сейчас думаешь, как бы ему помочь.  
Сакуру словно ударяет током. Затаив дыхание, они все-таки  
поворачивается к Итачи и смотрит на его лицо. А Итачи улыбается.  
Неожиданно для нее улыбается, тепло и по-детски. Он подходит к ней,  
садится на край кровати, нежно гладит её волосы, и, кажется, от этого Сакуре  
становится спокойнее.  
— Цени то, что та женщина сделала для тебя. Продолжай жить и растить  
сына — такова твоя благодарность ей.  
— У-угу.  
И Сакура рыдает. Она неожиданно обнимает мужчину, не сдерживает  
свои эмоции и горько рыдает.  
А за окном, кажется, дождь прекратился.  
***

Сакуре страшно. Невыносимо страшно заходить в это дряхлое помещение  
и видеть разочарованные детские глаза сына. Она его бросила, она от него  
ушла. Наверное, Обито возненавидел её всем своим сердцем. А сердце  
ребенка, как известно, довольно хрупко.

— Мамочка! — уже со второго этажа слышится взволнованный, такой  
родной голос сына. Сакура замирает, забывает как дышать. Кажется, слышит  
стуки собственного сердца, и внутри все переворачивается и одновременно  
невыносимо сжимается. — Мамочка! — Обито весело бежит к Сакуре,  
которая, приседая на корточки, вытягивает руки вперед; обнимает её сильно-  
сильно, крепко прижимаясь, словно боясь, что мама снова исчезнет. — Ты  
все-таки пришла! Я тебя каждый день ждал!  
Обито плачет, громко и искренне: от радости, что наконец-то любимая  
мамочка пришла за ним, и от горя, что больше десяти дней пробыл один  
среди чужих людей, не теряя надежду на воссоединение со своей семьей. А  
Сакура счастлива, действительно искренне счастлива. В глазах мутнеет от  
слез, сердце готовится выскочить из груди, а Сакура берет сына за щечки,  
смотрит на него и не может сдержать улыбки. Она с пылом целует и лоб, и  
щеки, и губы, и виски — всё-всё.  
— Я тебя больше не оставлю, обещаю, — шепчет она, прижимая к себе  
сына.  
Впервые за долгое время Сакура действительно счастлива.

***

Дни сменяют друг друга, но Сакуре они уже не кажутся столь долгими и  
натянутыми. В городе голодание, но люди справляются, люди живут. И  
Сакура не исключение. Итачи помогает ей во всем, а она благодарит его как  
только может: постирает одежду или же в доме уберется. Но этого  
недостаточно, чтобы в полной мере отблагодарить его за спасение. И нет-нет,  
не за то спасение на мосту, а за душевное. Хоть все эти события ужасных  
дней Сакура помнит, хоть они продолжают порой мучить её во снах,  
благодаря Итачи она может растить сына и быть всегда рядом с ним — а это  
то, что ей действительно нужно.  
Итачи мужчина странный, но сразу видно, что военный с далеко не  
низким воинским званием. Почему-то ей кажется, что он какой-нибудь  
генерал, но нет, Сакура не разбирается во всех этих военных штучках. Итачи  
невозмутим, редко проявляет хоть какие-то эмоции, даже негативные.  
Холоден, как лед, — и это порой страшит, особенно Обито. Итачи ему  
почему-то не нравится, от слова «совсем». Проказничает, устраивает шум, но  
все это лишь только вызывает у мужчины веселую насмешку.  
— А я, когда вырасту, пойду в летчики! — мечтательно говорит Обито  
мужчине, сидя на кровати. — И тогда я смогу защищать маму не только на  
земле, но и в воздухе!

— Да? — усмехается Итачи, по-доброму глядя на мальчишку.  
Сакура спряталась за слегка приоткрытой дверью, с любопытством  
подслушивая мужской разговор.  
— Да! — твердо ответил Обито. — И тогда нам больше не нужна будет  
Ваша помощь, дяденька! — он складывает руки у груди и, гордо задрав  
носик, смотрит на Итачи твёрдым решительным взглядом.  
Сакура едва сдерживает смешок, и, кажется, её присутствие замечает  
Итачи, но не подает вида. Лишь уголки его губ слегка приподнимаются.  
— Дяденька, да? — Итачи наигранно хмурится, а после подходит к  
ребенку. — Я, по-моему, говорил называть меня по имени? — он начинает  
щекотать мальчишку, и вся комната заливается детским звонким смехом.  
Сакура впервые видит такие действия со стороны Итачи, как и радость на  
его вечно холодном лице. На душе становится неожиданно приятно и тепло.  
Да, пожалуй, вся квартира пропитана любовью и заботой, но раньше Сакуре  
казалось, что здесь есть какое-то одиночество, какая-то тоска.  
— Так, Обито, бегом мыться и спать! — Сакура неожиданно для сына  
заходит в комнату и старается создать образ строгой мамочки.  
— Есть, мэм! — Обито весело отдает честь и также весело убегает, а  
Сакура улыбается ему в след.  
Тишина. За окном уже темно, лишь фонари слабо освещают улицу.  
Сакура хочет что-то сказать, но как только собирается произнести хоть  
слово, не может издать и писка. А ведь ей действительно интересно узнать  
прошлое своего спасителя. Была ли у него семья, ну или всегда ли он был  
таким невозмутимым и таинственным?  
А больше всего Сакура хочет его поблагодарить. Искренне, словами.  
Хотя бы так.  
— М-м... — неуверенно издает она, сжимая у груди кухонное полотенце.  
— Я все никак не могла тебя отблагодарить... Ты спас меня не только тогда,  
на мосту... Спас душевно. А теперь ещё помогаешь растить сына, приютил  
нас у себя дома... Мы, наверное, в тягость тебе...  
Итачи разочарованно вздыхает, подходит к Сакуре и сжимает её хрупкие  
женские плечи своими большими и сильными руками. Он пристально  
смотрит в её зеленые глаза, тем самым еще больше смущая женщину.

— Если бы вы были мне в тягость, я бы давно вас уже прогнал, — он  
забавно усмехается, отпуская руки. — Я не держу возле себя ненужных мне  
людей.  
— Но... Как я могу тебя отблагодарить?  
Сакура чувствует, как щеки заливает румянец. Чувствует нежный  
поцелуй у себя на губах. И чувствует, как хочет снова это ощутить.  
Итачи треплет волосы Сакуры и по-доброму смотрит на нее. А Харуно  
молчит, не зная, что ответить и как себя вести. Ее окутывает туман  
различных мыслей, и она окончательно запуталась бы, если бы не громкие  
слова, резко вернувшие её в реальность:  
— Фу, — Обито корчит лицо в противной гримасе, — я слишком стар для  
этого дерьма.  
А Сакура, как и Итачи, удивленно смотрит на вдруг появившегося в  
комнате ребенка, который по идее как должен мыться. И вроде бы за такие  
грубые слова, непонятно где услышанные им — то ли на улице, то ли в  
каком-нибудь фильме, — надо ругать, но взрослые просто не могут сдержать  
смех.  
А Обито не понимает, почему они смеются.


End file.
